19 and Crazy Sterek
by SarresaStarDreamerNinjawalk
Summary: Re post of my oneshot songfic -.- Anom reviewers, get an accont b4 you insult spelling, thanks. Has been edited by my best friend Heather. Enjoy :  It is cute, and Id like to know what you think


19 and Crazy - Bombshell

This belly button dangle Will probably be just one of those things I won't be showing off too often at 65

Derek glared at the wolf cram hanging from his boyfriends stomach. It was the reason he wasn't getting any tonight.

"It hurts. You'll just have to wait a day. Give me a brake Derek." the glare he had gotten told Derek to just shut up or it would most likely be more then just a night of sex he would loses cuz of his horniness.

This butterfly tattoo Might be something' I tell my kids not to do Spring break shouldn't last the rest of your life

"You got a butterfly on your ass. You got a tattoo while drunk, on spring brake. Stiles what the fuck?" Derek growls out as he helps bandage the new stitches on his boyfriends thigh. His only response was a blush across the younger's cheek and a mumbled line about "thought you would like it"

There were things I should not have of done Then again, well I sure had fun

The sherif hadn't expected to have to come pick up his son and ex con boyfriend for having public sex. He couldn't even look at them, but he picked them up in the cruiser. Derek sat in the back and stiles right next to him. Derek swore then and there he would never let Stiles have a hot dg unless they were at home ever again.

Bein' free, bein' wild, bein' bulletproof Back then we were rebels without a clue Nothin' in the world that we wouldn't do Woah oh oh oh oh Didn't give a damn what people say We were doin' it, doin' it our way I wish that we could always stay 19 and crazy

Derek looked down at the head rested on his chest, glad Stiles had finally calmed down and fallen asleep. Scott and him had been running around wild at the mall and doing stupid ass dares. When Derek finally had gotten a moment alone with his little brown eyed love, they'd gotten ridiculed by some punks. Derek couldn't careless but Stiles had pulled away and not gone near him for the rest of the trip. When they had gotten to the apartment they'd been sharing for a week Derek had started yelling, even tho he knew that wouldn't help anything. He felt betrayed. Like as if Stiles was ashamed to be with him. But when the 19 year old had grabbed his keys and started for the door Derek broke out of his angry rant to stop him.

"Im NOT ashamed! GOT IT? I JUDT DON'T WANT YOU TO EVER HAVE TO TAKE A BULLET JUST CUZ I'M GAY! It already happen once. And as much as I know your my rebel wolf-man with a bullet proof body, it was terrifying!" Stiles had started crying more then Derek had ever seen him cry before.

He wished they could just stay in bed forever and nothing ever change, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

I fall in love with those guys That keep my dad awake at night Runnin' his knife across a wet stone Maybe he hates their long hair The tattoos or the chains that they all wear Mostly he hates your black camero

Stiles' dad never liked Derek. He didn't like the chain that hung from his jeans, even though it was just for his wallet. He didn't like that Derek had his hair grown out and gelled like it always was. Derek had dropped Stiles off after a date and saw the Sheriff sharpening a knife and looked tired, like he wasn't going to go to sleep until Stiles was in the house and in bed. When the sheriff found out Derek had a tattoo he had grumbled something along the lines of "damn bad boy with his tattoo and black car. Tainting my son..."

We were young, so in love And we still haven't grown up

Stiles smiled as he watched his husband play with some kids in the adoption agency. He was making a puppet wolf talk with the princess on a little girls hand.

Bein' free, bein' wild, bein' bulletproof Back then we were rebels without a clue Nothin' in the world that we wouldn't do Woah oh oh oh oh Didn't give a damn what people say We were doin' it, doin' it our way I wish we could always stay 19 and crazy

Oh the only things that I regret are things that we didn't do Those crazy days that I have left Have led me here to you

Derek regretted never properly asking Stiles out, and Stiles regretted never having sex in the jeep before it was finally broken down.

Bein' free, bein' wild, bein' bulletproof Right now we're rebels without a clue Nothin' in the world that we can't do Woah oh oh oh oh Don't give a damn what people say Cause we're doin' it, doin' it our way I know that we will always stay 19 and crazy

Promise me we will always stay 19 and crazy

"Derek." stiles whispers at age 35, looking up at his 37 year old husband from where his head rested on his chest.

"Yah Stiles?" Derek says back, kissing the younger's forehead lightly.

"Promise me we wont change to much from when I was 19 and crazy."

"Stiles, you will always be a crazy ass 16 year old. Now sleep."

Just something I wrote cuz of the bit about the tattoo and comaro XD Thought of Derek and Stiles right away. Hope you like it :)

My friend spell checked this for me :3 Its an repost cuz anom reviewers have no balls and only comment when they dont like something. To thos ppl, get an accont THEN coment. Dont like, dont read. Caoi~ 


End file.
